User blog:Juandalyn/Important: Discontinuation of the Wiki
Hello everybody, I've got important and somewhat sad news: From today on I won't continue adding new events and the like to this wiki. This probably won't come as a surprise, as I was usually late with new events for the last few months. Personally, I only open the game to get my daily log-in bonus. I haven't played a Live since °C-ute's graduation. Why won't this wiki be continued? Well, there are several reasons: #First, and probably the most important reason: I don't find joy in this game anymore. As mentioned I don't play it anymore. While I still don't dare to delete it off my phone I'll probably forget about it soon. Updating the wiki has been a pain since I'm really not interested anymore. Talking about pain... #I really don't like where this game is heading to. At the moment it's very pay-to-win. The whole game is based on getting Star Stones and using them in the Gacha. Of course, that's the fun part, but the events rarely give cards, and if they do it's usually useless old cards. Adding new rarities destroyed the concept of rarities; an SSR card is worth as much as an SR now, SSR Kai is decent but if you really want to do well in events you need fully limit broken or UR/LE cards. N, R and SR cards? Useless. Which leads me to the next point... #Cards are fodder. Seriously. In the case of Morning Musume they poop out 14 GR cards for every release, usually SSR cards as well. 28 cards in that category. In general I don't like photo cards. It would've been a fun idea if they reduced them to only GR cards, but using them as SSR, GR and LE cards is just to much. They are just an excuse to throw new cards into the Gacha, just to make people buy Star Stones. Even with painted cards they reuse designs. I don't want to spend money or time on reused designs. #Last but not least, in fact, in terms of importance it's up there with my first point: I'm geniunely annoyed with the fact that they want to exclude international players. Don't get me wrong, I get all the licensing problems. But going after those players and terminate their accounts, especially when they spent actual money ''on the game, is a big no. I'm not asking for them to put the game on international PlayStore or to translate it. When downloading the newest version before installing it asked me to allow access on my whereabouts. Nope. No thanks. Of course you're free to say "Every free-to-play is pay-to-win" or "It's the case with all tap games", but honestly, where's the fun? The game ''was fun sometime before they did a big makeover. It was fun to update the wiki. Adding new cards to it was exciting. Now, adding the same image 3x to one page, just with a different border? Eh. Can do without that. Maybe one day I'll go back to playing this game. But for now I'm done. If you want to take over the Wiki feel free to do so, we can arrange stuff with the Wikia admins. However, considering no one actually does anything here aside from me I doubt that someone will pick it up. Sorry for sounding harsh, but at the moment I'm a bit frustrated. H!P Tap Live just had its 3rd anniversary, I've been playing from the very beginning and started contributing to this wiki after a few weeks. Leaving it after 3 years hurts, but at the same time it's also a huge burden taken away from me. Thank you for following. --Juandalyn (talk) 18:39, November 22, 2017 (UTC) Category:News Category:Blog posts